world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813BalishRilset
11:54 -- allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering conciseTactician CT at 23:54 -- 11:55 AC: GreetingS, highblood! How goeS thingS with you? 11:55 AC: I find mySelf in a jolly mood. 11:56 CT: I'm RATHER BLEAK really. Why, were you REALLY that hungry? 11:57 AC: Not juSt that. We defeated a Powerful foe, PlanS have been Set into motion, and I have juSt talked to my beloved. What could be better? 11:57 AC: What ailS you? 11:58 CT: NOTHING I wish to talk to YOU about, no OFFESNSE. 11:58 CT: Yes, Nullar was rather JOLLY for some reason. 11:59 AC: She iS aPParently making much ProgreSS. She SPoke a bit on her recent creationS. AS alwayS, I am in awe. 11:59 AC: Why you let her SliP away iS beyond me. 12:00 CT: We WANTED different THINGS. 12:00 CT: Something YOU only DELAY with your submissiveness 12:01 AC: How So? I am afraid I do not take your meaning. 12:02 CT: What, you are CONTENT with being in her pale quadant? 12:02 AC: I am content with whatever She wiSheS. Her haPPineSS iS the moSt imPortant thing. 12:04 AC: Do you diSagree? 12:06 CT: Yes I DO. Mutual HAPPINESS is the most important THING. And don't GIVE me that, I've SEEN how you LOOK at her. Ug, this is BECOMING too pale. I wish to DROP this subject. 12:07 AC: AS you wiSh. How fareS your Sanity? You gave uS all cauSe for alarm during our lateSt battle. 12:08 CT: It's all WELL, He just WISHED to shake his BARS, nothing MORE. 12:08 AC: He? He who? 12:09 CT: He ME. 12:09 CT: It's HARD to EXPLAIN. 12:09 CT: And FRANKLY you ALREADY have a moirail to SHARE problems WITH. 12:10 AC: YeS, I can See you are a Picture of mental health. My worrying SeemS fooliSh now. 12:11 AC: IS there anything I may do to aid you? I am free at the moment, and a little bored to be honeSt. 12:12 AC: I have Some intereSting alcemization coming uP, but it iS not quite ready yet. 12:12 CT: AGAIN, this is a PROBLEM for one of my pale quadrant, and I REALLY do not wish to ENGAGE in you in such a WAY. My MENTAL health remains NO DIFFERENT than it was when we STARTED this game. 12:12 CT: INTERESTING enough. You should TRY manipulating your ASPECT from the item you GAINED. 12:14 AC: I SimPly meant for the team, not you. I do wiSh for uS to win, and with my beloved gone, you are acting leader. 12:14 CT: No, I am NOT the leader. 12:14 AC: Oh? 12:14 CT: SIMPLY the voice of REASON until our leader gets on her FEET. 12:15 AC: Then, aS the voice of reaSon, can you think of anything I might do to imProve our chanceS? 12:15 CT: FORM better RELATIONS with the Twinks, SOMETHING you may NOT be doing, because of your LACK of... TACT. 12:15 CT: Other than THAT, explore our ASPECTS. 12:16 CT: They will ALLOW us to become more POWERFUL than any of us can IMAGINE. 12:17 AC: DiPlomacy iS not my Strong Suit, but I will conSider it. And I admit I have been neglecting my aSPect. Thought I am not certain tamPering with the Void iS a good idea. 12:18 AC: What iS your ASPect, if it iS not too forward to aSk? 12:18 CT: Oh? It MAY be the BEST idea. Void is DARK, void is MISSING. SOMETHING we can USE against beings who can PRACTICALLY see everything. 12:18 CT: My ASPECT is Breath, which has to do with the WINDS. 12:20 AC: A way to concel mySelf from hoStile eyeS. A uSeful thing. Hmm. I Shall Play with thiS Strange violin, and See if I may unlock itS SecretS. 12:21 CT: A GOOD plan, if ANY. We should be RUSHING to handle these new POWERS, I worry we have LITTLE time. 12:22 AC: Have you control of your own ASPect? Breath SoundS like it might be of great helP. 12:24 CT: I HAVE tampered with it more OFTEN than NOT. My flute gives me the ability to FLOW, manipulating the air to support me and allowing me SOME ability in the AIR. OTHER than THAT I have created a STRONG WIND during our BATTLE against your meal, but that is ALL. 12:26 AC: Tell me, do you haPPen to have the creature Jack'S contact information? I do not truSt him, but Nullar SeemS to. PerhaPS I Should oPen a dialog. 12:28 CT: I do NOT think that is a GOOD IDEA Rilset. 12:28 CT: He can CULL you before you can EVEN THINK of biting him. 12:28 CT: Which SEEMS to be your FAVORITE fighting style. 12:31 AC: I waS trying to be diPlomatic, aS you SuggeSted. You mateSPrite iS not well-diSPoSed towardS me, and I attacked the Twink called Scarlet. Jack SeemS the one leaSt likely to hold a grudge. 12:32 AC: I do not like him, but who elSe may I talk to? 12:32 CT: He tore out Nullar's EYES... 12:32 AC: YeS, he did. But Nullar doeS not Seem to mind, and I cannot do anything about that. 12:32 AC: Not with force, anywayS. 12:32 CT: BIDE your TIME, that is MY opinion. I BELIEVE there is Twink that will come LATER whom you will have A LOT in common with. 12:33 AC: Who? IS thiS the Herald everyone haS been SPeaking of? 12:33 CT: Yes, it is HE. I feel like he will REAR his head SOONER rather than LATER. 12:36 AC: Then I Shall wait, and aSSeSS the Situation. On an unrelated note, have you Second PrototyPed your SPrite creature yet? 12:36 CT: I have NOT, I wish to SAVE that as PUNISHMENT. 12:37 CT: You have not AS WELL, correct? 12:37 AC: Not yet, no. In truth, I find the thing diSturbing. 12:37 AC: But I have a few PoSSible ideaS. 12:38 CT: Oh? Why is THAT? They are CONSTRUCTS of the game sent to HELP us. 12:39 AC: It iS a horrible, Shouting ghoSt. What iS there to like about it? 12:40 CT: When they are SECOND prototyped they NO LONGER shout Rilset. 12:40 CT: They actually HELP. 12:41 AC: What helP haS yourS been? And what PuniShment do you SPeak of? Anyone in Particular? 12:47 AC: Or iS thiS a SenSitive toPic aS well? You Seem to have many of them. 12:48 CT: No, SORRY simply CHANGING locations. 12:48 CT: Just a PUNISHMENT for any I deem FIT, really. 12:48 CT: Mine has YET to be help, but we will SEE. 12:49 CT: Now if you will EXCUSE me, I SUDDENLY have a very important MATTER to attend to. 12:49 AC: Very well. Farewell, Perfectly Sane voice of reaSon. 12:49 -- allegedChlorofiend AC ceased pestering conciseTactician CT at 00:49 --